Significant variations in the twinning rate can be observed both in the long term and in the short term. Both types of variation might be explained under the hypothesis that women who bear dizygotic twins tend to conceive more readily than other women. There are other lines of evidence to support this fertility hypothesis. Data on about 50,000 pregancies collected prospectively in the Collaborative Perinatal Project permitted a direct test of the hypothesis and excluded it.